A dishwashing machine is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. A dishwashing machine includes at least one spray arm that sprays water over the wares to clean such wares.